Scary Sleepover
by csouthard11
Summary: The girls have a sleepover, and the boys decide to make a guest appearance to trick the girls, but they're the ones who end up getting tricked. oneshot


Butch smirks underneath his hoodie, looking into the window of his girlfriend, Buttercup's, house. Her, her sisters, and a couple of friends are having a sleep over here tonight. They told Butch and his brothers, who happen to be dating Buttercup's sisters, that they weren't aloud to make any guest appearances.

Like Butch would ever listen to his girlfriend. Well, not with an opportunity like this anyways.

"Okay guys, you got the masks?" He asks, sounding more like a twelve year old kid than the seventeen year old that he is.

His brothers both nod eagerly, ready to scare their girlfriends. It may sound mean, but it's a game. The girls even started it when they first started dating the boys when they decided to play a trick on them and make them think they were dead. ( A/NI may be writing a story about this,the girls trick, if I do I'll update this story and tell you!)

"Okay." Butch whispers, moving towards the side of the house where none of the girls should be, so they can sneak in a window. "it's go time." He smirks, excited to scare Buttercup out of her pants.

Brick walks ahead of Butch, since he's the one with the coat hanger. He slips it into the small opening between the two windows, turning it slightly so it grasps the locked part of the window and flips around, unlocking it and granting them access.

Boomer then takes his place in holding the window open while his brothers go inside, then Butch takes over and holds it for him letting it snap closed quietly once he's in.

"Okay, Boomer put the mask over your freaking face! Not like that!" Brick whisper/yells while Butch pace palms at his brother's idiocy.

After a little arguing, and fixing Boomer's mask, the boys are headed down the hallway towards the living room, slumber party central.

"One." Brick smirks, his Red eyes shining with anticipation as he watching his unsuspecting girlfriend gossip with the others.

"Two. . ." Boomer says, worried that if he scares Bubbles too much she'll dump him for someone more sensetive to her feelings.

"Three!" Butch says, loud but not loud enough for the girls to hear as they all jump out screaming and growling.

Bubbles jumps, screaming and backing away until her foot trips causing her to lose her balance and fall backwards onto the hard tile floor.

Blossom screams too, but doesn't jump as she turns her head away just in time to see her sister fall.

Buttercup didn't scream, but she watched the whole thing, standing up and grabbing Butch by his collar.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" She yells, ripping his mask off of his smirking face, but his smirk drops when he sees everyone including his brothers gathered around Bubbles as she lies on the floor.

"BUBBLES!" Boomer screams lifting her head up towards his face, near tears. Suddenly the whole room, other than Bubbles and the boys, erupts into laughter.

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!" Brick yells looking horrified at Blossom. "WERE YOU SMOKING WEED BEFORE WE GOT HERE?!"

Blossom shakes her head and points to Bubbles, who is now laughing with the others while holding a tube a fake blood up to Boomer's face.

"We knew you idiots were outside, so Buttercup went to her room to get some fake blood, we made the plan then waited for you to come. You should listen to us next time we tell you not to do something."

The boys ass stare at the girl's smiling faces, their own faces a mask of horror. They had thought they had hurt Bubbles.

"That was a mean trick." Butch says wrapping his arm around buttercup. "You have to be punished for it."

Buttercup raises her eyebrow. "Punished for it? What are you gonna do? put on that mask and jump out again?" She laughs.

"No." He says seriously, then he leans in to whisper into her ear, saying something inaudible to the others, making Buttercup's whole face turn as red as Brick's hat.

Brick and Boomer both smirk and grab Blossom and Bubbles, causing all the other girls to giggle excitedly.

"N-now Brick. . .Th-there's nothing you could say that would make me blush like that. . .s-so don't even try. . ." though her face is already twice as red as Buttercup's, and he hasn't even said anything yet.

The other girls all giggle as they watch the boys make the girls blush, excited and happy that, since none of them are dating the boys, nothing will happen to them.

For the girls though, tonight was going to be very a long night.


End file.
